Two Hundred Red Roses
by Chopeeh
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the sun is shining. Bella is extrememly disappointed, but somehow, Edward lifts her spirits with a few roses. BxE. My first Twilight fanfic. Oneshot. Set after Twilight.


**Heyy Everyone! Happy Valentines Day. **

**I just had to type this when it popped into my head yesterday. How fitting about the date :P. This is my first Twilight fanfic, and just to let you know i'm not usually the type of person to write romance, so sorry if it's totally crap :P. Well, I hope you at least enjoy reading this extremely short piece of my attempt at EdwardxBella!**

* * *

I was in a particularly bad mood. Today was Valentine's Day. A day used as an excuse to shower your lover with gifts and well… love. Of course, with my luck, it turned out to be the only sunny day this winter. I had been looking forward to spending the special day with my beautiful vampire, with his liquid topaz eyes, cold, pale skin and his face of unimaginable beauty. I

I was only vaguely paying attention to what was going on out the front of the room. All I could think about was Edward, and this morning's events.

***

This morning had been amazing, just lying on my bed together, his skin shimmering like a million diamonds, where we had exchanged a long, romantic kiss. I wanted to stay there all day, before my angel reminded me of school. I had scowled and got ready, missing him instantly as I left for the bathroom to get ready.

When I returned, I had found a little red note and a beautiful red rose resting on my pillow. I smiled softly as I had picked up and read the note, reading simply,

_Be Safe, _

_I love you. _

_Happy Valentine's Day. _

I smiled slightly. I knew that he couldn't come to school today, thanks to the bloody sunlight. Although, somehow I knew that we'd still enjoy Valentine's Day anyway. Especially with Edward's plan that he had been hatching for a month. I really hoped today would pass quickly, so the two of us could spend the evening together… In the meadow. Our meadow. So with that thought, I had left for school, in my truck, the roar of the engine actually frightening me after I was so used to the Volvo's soft purr.

I had then found another little red note on the dashboard with a small white box as I drove off down the icy road. I had quickly pulled over, and read the second little note.

_You really didn't think I'd leave you with nothing?_

Smiling, I had opened the little box to find a silver chain, with a small silver heart, with one tiny red gem in the middle. It was the most beautiful thing I had even own. Immediately, I had the necklace on, the cold silver cool against my skin.

***

Pulling out of my daydream and back to reality, I was instantly aware of something I had not thought of before. I realized that in a few minutes, the members of the student council would come barging in, interrupting Mr. Barty's lecture to hand out the anonymous roses.

Every year at Forks High School, the student council would organize a fundraiser on this love-filled day. They would sell roses at two dollars and hand them out during the last period anonymously to their love. I, of course, wasn't looking forward to this event. Especially because Edward seemed to like going over the top when occasions such as this were available. .

I was too nervous about the roses to be listening to the lecture going on out the front. Jessica seemed a little jumpy too. Possible even more jumpy than I was. Presumably, she was waiting for a rose from Mike. I smiled. I secretly knew Jessica was getting ten roses from Mike. Jeez, this school must make a lot of money from this event.

I had my fingers wrapped around the beautiful necklace, when there was a loud knock at the door. My head snapped up and I stared at the boy holding a bucket full of roses. Only a bucket? Thank God. Most of them would have been for the rest of the class.

I watched as the boy called names one-by-one, handing the lucky recipient a lovely red rose. I watched carefully as each student's face lit up as they received a rose from either a secret admirer, or their friend. Before long, I got bored with the process, and stared out the window. It was now overcast with clouds, probably bringing snow. I sighed. Edward could have come today, and he could have spent Valentine's Day with me. I smiled happily as last rose was taken by Angela. I was actually happy, free of the embarrassment of roses, but still slightly worried. I had a horrible feeling that there was something worse coming. The boy left the room with an empty bucket, and a smile on his face.

I turned to Jess and started complimenting her ten beautiful roses. She was bragging about how she got the most in the class. Typical Jessica. I heard Mr. Barty clear his throat, as if to say there was something more. I didn't bother turning, just continued to talk to Jess. Although, when her eyes bulged and she stopped talking, I knew there was something wrong. I really didn't want to see what was out the front, most likely waiting for me.

"And these, two hundred roses, are for Bella Swan." Someone said in an angelic, velvet voice. That was a voice I could not mistake. My head snapped up immediately to see the only thing that mattered. Edward was standing in the doorway with a wheelbarrow full of roses. He stood there, smiling at me.

I rose out of my seat immediately and ran to the front of the room, where I ran into the embrace of my lover. He kissed me softly on the forehead. I didn't want to let go, so I leant my head against his shoulder as he whispered something softly in my ear.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

I lifted my head slightly, so find my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back. I forgot all about the rest of the class, and Mr. Barty, who was probably so angry he could throw his shoe at us, but I didn't care, I was with Edward now.

"Of course." I replied, leaning up on my tip-toes to reach his perfect lips. I couldn't think of anything, not even the wheelbarrow full of scarlet roses, but me, and my perfect Valentine.

* * *

**So what does everyone think? Haha. I know it's probably horrible compared to all of those other Valentine's Day stories, but I couldn't help myself. This came into my head when my class was getting their roses yesterday, and I really enjoyed writing this little oneshot. Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review if you thought it was okay, or if you could give me some constructive critisism. :P**

**Chopee**


End file.
